With rapid development of wearable electronic devices, pedometer has been used widely. Pedometer is a monitor for monitoring exercise progress in daily life. The pedometer can count the steps of a walking person, estimate the distance that person has walked, or calculate calories which is consumed when exercising. Pedometer allows people to conveniently monitor their fitness strength, exercising level and metabolism at any time.
Nowadays, the most common pedometer is based on the accelerometer of a micro electromechanical system. The pedometer collects the acceleration of a user through the accelerometer of the micro electromechanical system. Through the acceleration threshold and predetermined time window, the pedometer determines whether the steps of the user are effective or not according to the changes of the pattern of collected acceleration and the character of steps of exercising humans, which allows the step counting function to be achieved.